Twin Powers
by StarDaze40
Summary: What if Sam could feel exactly what Melanie could feel. There has been rumors all around the world about twin interactions, twin telepathy and ESP but are they true. Maybe they are just rumors or maybe its real. Maybe its impossible. Read to find out.


Sam was in the middle of making lunch for her 6 year old son Nathaniel when she suddenly felt an intense cramp in her stomach. She hovered over the kitchen counter and wheezed, taking a few deep breaths. The pain happened so fast and then suddenly it was over just like that.

Sam shook her head utterly confused and walked over to the kitchen table where Nathaniel was playing with his Galaxy War action figures.

Sam set the bowl of Macaroni and Cheese on the table. "Nate, put your toys away sweetie. It's time to eat."

"Mommy," Nathaniel groaned irritated. "Daddy said that they are not toys. Daddy still has them and he's a grown up. They are action figures!" He responded bluntly but listened and set them aside. He picked up his spoon and took a small bite of the cheesiness.

Sam rolled her eyes playfully and was about to respond when she felt another intense pain that made her kneel over. She clutched her stomach and cried out in pain.

"Gahh, this hurts." Sam cried and held on to the chair to balance herself.

Seeing his mommy in pain made Nathan drop his spoon in fear. He wasn't sure what to do. He has never been in this position before.

"Please...please stop. Oh..oh god this hurts." Sam moaned.

Hearing his mommy's cry again, Nathan jumped off his chair and ran out the back door. He remembered that his daddy was working out in the backyard.

Freddie pulled the lawnmower out of the shed and wiped his sweaty forehead. Sam had asked him last night if he could clean out the shed today. Being the loyal and kind husband he was, he agreed but now with the sun beating down on his face, he found himself mumbling under his breath and asking himself why.

"Daddy!" Freddie heard his son scream. He quickly turned around and was surprised to see tears running down his son's face.

Freddie ran over to him and took him into his arms. "Son, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Freddie asked frantically.

Nathaniel pointed towards the house through his sniffles. "No...no. Mommy is...is hurt."

"Oh no." Freddie whispered and picked up his son. He sprinted towards the house and ran inside. "Sam!" Freddie ran through the house. "Sam, where are you baby?"

Sam was now curled up on the kitchen floor in a small ball by the kitchen. She didnt remember when she fell but that didn't matter. What mattered was the intense, severe pain she was feeling in her lower stomach that she was cradling. To make things even more confusing was the quiet, almost whispers she was hearing in her head. At least that's what it seemed like and the voices weren't coming from her.

_Make it stop. Please. _

_I cant lose her. She's the only part I have left of him. _

_God please dont take her. I'm begging you. _

_Please have mercy. _

The unknown voices inside Sam's head were getting louder and her pain was only getting stronger.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhh. Make it stop. Get her out of me. Crystal's gonna...gonna die._

Freddie bolted inside the kitchen and kneeled down next to Sam. Nathaniel's face was buried inside Freddie's neck frightend.

"Make it stop." Sam screetched. "Who is Crystal."

"Sam...baby what's wrong?" Freddie cried. Sam couldn't respond because the voices inside her head were hysterical now.

_Crystal! No. You can't be dead. _

_Shut up. She's not dead. She...she can't just die on me._

_She was the only part I had left of him. _

_CRYSTAL, WAKE UP PLEASE. MOMMY LOVES YOU. _

Sam suddenly took in a sharp breath and the pain instantly stopped. She didn't know how or why. All she knew was that it stopped.

Freddie sighed in relief when she stood up. "Baby, what happened?"

"I...I dont know."

It was true. Sam didn't know. She didn't have a clue of what she went through or why. She was just glad it had stopped, whatever it was.

The rest of the day carried on like normal. The happy family was eating dinner when the phone rang.

Sam got up and answered. "Hello!"

"Is this Samantha Benson?" A strange voice asked.

"Yes." Sam answered confused. "Who is calling?"

"This is the Seattle hospital. Do you happen to know a Melanie Sanchez?"

Sam nodded. "Yes. That's my twin sister." She confirmed.

"I am deeply sorry to have to inform you of this but Melanie requested me to call you. She's miscarried Mrs. Benson."

Sam covered her mouth. "Oh my god." She whispered. "Tell her I'll be there soon.

The lady on the other line nodded. "I will. Once again, I'm deeply sorry."

The call ended.


End file.
